Wearable body sensors can be used to efficiently monitor physiological parameters or vital signs in various situations. For example, when a body temperature needs to be monitored periodically, the patient can wear or carry a thermometer device which can wirelessly communicate with a reading device independent from the thermometer device.
As more data is collected about a patient, more devices may need to be affixed to the patient's body for potentially longer periods of time. In such scenarios, the resiliency and comfort demands of such devices may be implicated.